


The little things: 30 day OTP challenge - Stoki

by Accidental_Genius



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies), Thor: The dark world (2013), smut - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Drunk Thor, Holding Hands, I believe you can fly, Insatiable, Kissing, Loki doesn't mind doing it in front of the Avengers, Loki thrown out of windows and balconies, M/M, Movie Night, Negative Thoughts, Picnic, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Romantic Moments, Slash, Smut, Steve's not all that innocent, Steve's worse than Tony, american mischief, as long as Thor isn't there, because he doesn't mind the audience either, because that would be awkward, millionaire matchmaker!, more to come as I continue..., stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Genius/pseuds/Accidental_Genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>ON INDEFINITE HIATUS</b>
</p><p>The 30 day OTP challenge, I thought I'd give it a go with Loki/Steve (#AmericanMischief #Stoki) as the One true pairing because hey, you may not realise you ship them, BUT YOU DO!</p><p>We'll just have to see how this goes.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at doing a thing like this so bear with. :)  
> There is explicit content in one chapter but it's labelled as mature because for the most part it's teen and up really.

Loki woke up to find Steve gone from the bed, he frowned. The sound of music and humming could be heard, some light Jazz, Steve's favourite. Loki didn't particularly want to get out of bed, even if it was already 11am - what could he say, he just wasn't a morning person - but he knew he had to. 

Trudging through into the kitchen on their floor of Stark Tower, in just his boxers, Loki saw Steve packing things into a wicker basket. Loki kissed Steve on the cheek on his way ot make a cup of tea.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, mildly interested. Why was he making food then packing it away, did he not want to eat? For he should not have made food if he wasn't going to eat it.

"Packing the picnic basket." Steve replied, momentarily pausing from his task to smile at Loki.

"What is a picnic?" Loki had never heard of a picnic. Steve frowned.

"Surely you've been on a picnic before, on Asgard maybe?" Steve's American accent made Loki smile, it was so adorable.

"No." Loki replied simply. Pouring the boiling water from the kettle into his mug.

"Well, you'll see. Have your tea then go get dressed, we're going out." Steve ordered. Loki still didn't know what a picnic was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on a picnic, but any chance to leave his unofficial prison which was Stark Tower was welcome. Loki picked up his mug carrying it with him as he went back to his room to get dressed. Today was a pleasant Summer's day so he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tight fitting top, he liked the style some of the yound adult Midgardians had rather than the older ones.

* * *

 Steve had chosen a similar outfit only he was sporting a pair of dark sunglasses too, he said it was to stay more 'under the radar' Loki thought they suited him quite nicely. Steve led Loki to a grassy area filled with numerous people, some jogging by with dogs, some playing games other just sitting on blankets like the one Steve had brought. Steve chose a spot in the sunlight, on the slope of a small hill and laid the blanket down. 

Loki sat down on the left side of the blanket, laying back to soak up the sun. In Asgard the light was never like this, there was no sun in the sense there was here, only moons, and everything was clearer here, it was refreshing. Like let out a small sigh as he rested his head on his forearms. 

"Nice isn't it." Steve said, mimicking Loki's position. Everything here on Midgard had been so very different to what Loki had expected, but Loki probably put that down to the company rather than Midgard itself, even Midgard couldn't make Loki feel bad when Steve was here.

"Yes." Loki replied simply not quite sure if the question had been rhetorical or not. 

After laying for a few minutes, watching the shapes of the few clouds in the sky, pointing out some of the more trivial figures the clouds morphed into Steve sat up, as started getting out some of the food. Loki had to admit the food on Midgard was exquisite, back on Asgard they couldn't serve anything unless it had been boiled or roasted first, it made everything taste the same - very rich - but on Midgard they had such a wide variety of tastes, some things sweet, some sour, some cool, others spicy, it was truly delicious, especially this thing called ice-cream which came in many flavours!

However, Steve did not have ice-cream with him presently, instead he got out a few sandwiches with various fillings, a little fruit, some sponge cake - which was also a favourite of Loki's - and a beverage that Loki had been informed was lemonade.

Handing a cup to Loki' Steve poured him half a cup of this lemonade before pouring himself one. Loki took a hesitant sip, waiting for Steve to drink a little first and found, like with much else on Midgard, he enjoyed it. 

They spent a while eating and talking about nothing in particular, they had still not reached the point where Loki was willing to open up about very much, he was sure Steve noticed how closed up he was and it probably bothered him but Steve had wisely chosen to say nothing about it as of yet. However, Loki knew it was only a matter of time before Steve brought a up a sensitive subject and began pushing for information, for that was the type of person Steve Rogers was, he was set in older ways, very patriotic, trusting ways, so very different to Loki. Perhaps that was why they got on so well, they were stark opposites, yet despite all that they had things in common. But now was not the time to delve into such deep thoughts, instead he studied Steve, for he was a beautiful man. His blond hair that curled ever so slightly at the tips, his tanned olive skin, and clear blue eyes. He wore a tight fitting t-shirt that showed the curve of each of his defined muscles, Loki longed to reach out and touch him, to make a trail with his fingers across Steve's body, however he did not think Steve would appreciate that, he blushed at Loki's suggestion of anything never mind what his reaction would be if he actually  _did_ some of the things he suggested, no matter, he would do them all with time. Loki smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Steve asked, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead whilst he rested his cheek on a knuckle as he turned from his laying position on the blanket. Loki contemplated telling Steve the truth or not, wondering if it would ruin the very pleasant mood they were both in, but eventually decided against it.

"Oh, nothing."  Loki replied and Steve sighed.

"You know, you never tell me anything." So Steve was going to do this now? Loki frowned. "I get it you know, you've had a hard life, and being the person you're labelled to be you've had a hard time trusting people. I'm not doing this for some ulterior motive you know, you can talk to me." Loki wasn't quite sure what to say, Steve was pleasant but Loki found it hard to believe he knew how Loki felt, especially after that fall through the void.... No, Steve could never know or understand the things Loki had been through, of course Loki distrusted people for everyone betrayed him at some point, so would Steve one of these days, he would realise how pathetic a person he was and then abandon him like everyone else had done.

When Loki still didn't say anything Steve cupped Loki's face, turning his head so Loki was meeting Steve's gaze. Steve could see the many emotions Loki was feeling at the moment, the confusion that he felt. "Hey, you don't need to tell me anything now, just..." Steve sighed again before continuing, "I'm here for you." Loki had a feeling that wasn't what Steve had originally intended to stay but didn't question Steve. He knew the Captain had a good heart, he knew he wanted to help but he had not come here looking for pity and that was all he would get from Steve if he started retelling tales from his past. His past was gone now, there was nothing he could do to change that so every time Steve tried to get him to open up and talk about the many things that had happened to him over his life he got angry, angry was the emotion that could mask others, it was what Loki had taught himself to do it had become an instinct by now. However, it was good to know he had the option of turning to Steve if he ever had a change of heart.

Loki planted a kiss on Steve's palm before moving so his head rested on Steve's lap. "With time, dear Captain." He said quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear. Thankfully Steve didn't press further instead decided to stroke Loki's soft, black hair as they both relaxed. It had been a while since he had got much time alone with Loki, since everyone had found out about Steve and Loki's relationship - that was an embarrassing story for another time - suddenly there was constantly some mission for him, Steve was half convinced they were setting up the 'threats' just to keep the two of them separate, because they certainly didn't approve of the former enemy now being with him.

Moving slightly so he was again lying flat on his back, with Loki's head rested on his lap, Steve entwined the hand that wasn't stroking Loki's hair with Loki's hand and rested them against his chest. Loki sighed, snuggling a little closer to the Captain, it was surprisingly nice just... Being with the Captain, not really doing anything except for watch the world pass by.  

"Did you finish that book, darling?" Steve asked, the word 'darling' slipping from his lips so easily he hadn;t realised he'd used the term until he'd already said it. Loki was an avid reader, that much was obvious, no doubt he'd finished the thick book the same day he'd started it, not moving from the curled up position he'd been in on the sofa on Steve's floor in Stark Tower - where Loki had been staying with Steve the past few weeks, secretly at first until everyone found out, then he practically moved in anyway - for the whole day it seemed, he read at a stupidly fast pace.

"The final instalment in the Harry Potter series?" Loki asked, "Yes, it is interesting to see how you Midgardians perceive magic to be, though I must admit the plot itself rather bores me, I do not like the young wizard myself. It all went downhill when Professor Snape died, he was my favourite character after all." Loki went on to say a little more, and Steve listened intently, of course Loki's favourite character would be the misunderstood villain of the books.

For a while after that things fell silent between the two, not an awkward silent but rather a content silence, nothing was needed to be said they were happy enough laying there together in the sunshine. With time Steve heard Loki's breathing evening out and knew that Loki had fallen asleep on his lap, he was not particularly surprised after all the sleepless nights Loki had been getting because of nightmares. Steve just carried on lightly stroking Loki's hair, watching a group of bikers pass by for a few seconds before turning his gaze to other things. There was always a lot going on in Central Park, Steve usually came for a morning run, often passing through as part of one of his many different routes.

Eventually it started getting late, though Steve wasn't sure exactly what time because he'd left his phone and watch at the Tower.

"Loki." Steve said quietly, it was time to wake him up and go back. Loki mumbled something inaudible but didn't wake up. Loki wasn't known for his heavy sleeping but he wasn't the lightest of sleepers either. Steve nudged Loki and slowly he began to stir.

Loki awoke to Steve leaning over him slightly. He mumbled something before sitting up slowly to find the park was emptier than it was before, he must have fallen asleep at some point. Loki didn't particularly want to get up, he was very comfortable lying on Steve, and he was concious of how close he was to Steve's manhood. He chuckled slightly but slowly sat up regardless. 

As Loki awoke properly Steve packed everything back into the picnic basket ending with rolling up the blanket and stuffing that in the top of the wicker basket. 

Loki entwined his hand with Steve's as they leisurely strolled back to the Tower. Hopefully he hadn't missed anything, though no doubt the rest of the Avengers would not approve of his sudden decision to spend the day out.

* * *

"There you are!" Tony said, relieved as the two walked out from the elevator into one of the communal floors of the building. Loki stood awkwardly as they walked into the living area, still not entirely comfortable being around the Avengers - Banner in particular, not after he'd decided he would try and decorate the floor with Loki, that was not fun, and the pain was still fresh in Loki's mind.

"Come on Tony, don't act so surprised you knew where the two love birds were." Natasha called through from the kitchen. Steve looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye, well paparazzi saw you, photos are already on the internet." Tony said casually as Jarvis brought up photos of the two. The first few were just of them eating, the next of Steve cupping Loki's face and then of Loki kissing his palm. A few of them laughing together, and finally a collection of shots from when Loki was sleeping on his lap. Steve had grown annoyed with all the media trying to learn everything of his personal life, they had been particularly interested in this new 'friend' he had been seen with recently. Steve hadn't officially come out of the closet, nor had he revealed who exactly Loki was to the world but it was not something he was particularly interested in telling everyone, not yet at least.

 


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Stoki cuddling is imminent after the traumatic experience Loki had been through. Loki will get his revenge on Thor.   
> The second day of the 30 day OTP challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much fluff in this or any of these 'feels' I hear so much about. xD But I just wanted to write about Loki falling out of a window you know, add that to the list of experiences for him.

"H-how co-could he d-do that, c-can no one l-l-leave me in peace for longer th-than five minutes?!" Loki shouted as he exited from the elevator to address the group of people in the communal part of Stark Tower, floor 83. It had been a fairly relaxed evening, all six of the Avengers, Loki, Agent Coulson as well as Maria Hill as well as Thor's irritating girlfriend Jane, and her two companions - Erik Selvig and Darcy. Everything had started fine but then the booze came out, wine at first, then liquor and the stronger stuff. It had become a competition between the Captain and Thor as to who could consume the most alcohol, this had surprised Loki because Steve had never been the drinking type.

In the end though, Thor won, it didn't take all that long either since neither both of the two weren't as impervious to alcohol as they had first thought. But none of that was the bit that Loki hated, it was the part that had followed that Loki did not like. He especially did not like it because this was the second time this month it had happened, though in all fairness they had been two completely different situations and on two different floors. Previously, he and Steve had been arguing on their way up to the apartment, he couldn't actually remember what they were fighting about but all of a sudden things got more physical and he was pushed out of the third floor window, landing on the hard concrete much to the surprise of the people walking by, and yes it was very awkward when it turned out Loki had landed on top of a very unsuspecting young woman. Loki had flashed a charming smile, brushed himself off and walked back inside and everything was fine, no harm done, he was of the Gods after all, he could handle a small fall. Of course Steve had been terribly guilty, and there was a fair amount of make up sex that made it all worth it.

But no, this time it was a lot worse. Mainly because they weren't three floors above ground, they were  _eighty-_ three, huge difference, that was close to 200 metres above ground, and whilst Loki was a God he wasn't indestructible, not that Thor noticed that in his drunken state.

After Thor had won his little challenge he had gone over to Loki, brotherly hug and all that, they'd ended up stumbling out to the balcony then all of a sudden, before Loki even understood what was going on Thor shouted, 'I believe you can fly brother!' (he had recently watched the new 'Vampire Academy' film that had been released and he seemed to want to re-enact a small part of it) and suddenly he was being pushed off the balcony and he was falling the two hundred metres to the ground.

No had really noticed the two brothers walk off until the crowd heard a high pitched scream; "THOOOOORR!". Jane was the first to reach Thor, Steve the last.

"Did someone fall out of the window or something?" Tony asked casually, in a joking manner.

"Yes." Jane replied. Tony widened his eyes, as did everyone else. Jane, along with Erik had guided Thor back in to sit him down in one of the others whilst everyone else cautiously peered over the edge of the balcony. Steve had no idea what to expect, they were very high up, and if Loki landed awkwardly things could go very badly, Loki was stronger than he looked. They heard a very loud scream, it must have been loud if they could hear it all the way up here, though Steve wasn't sure if it was a shout of pain, of shock from someone or anger.

"Oh fuck." Steve replied, it was a rare occurrence for Steve to use curse words but he thought the situation called for one. Tony had now become serious, and Steve had sobered up. Everyone traded worried glances, they couldn't see Loki down there, and there wasn't anything to soften his landing. They all stood there for a couple minutes before they heard the elevator ping, signifying someone walking onto the floor.

Loki had been caught unaware, so, didn't have time to try and soften his landing. This meant he landed directly on the pavement, again, much to the surprise of the evening walkers going about their late summer business. This time he hadn't landed on anyone, thankfully. And, thank the Norns, he was in a lot better state than he deserved, only now he was pissed, super pissed at everyone at everything, it had already been a bad day and to end it he was thrown out of a window!? He sat up slowly as a small crowd gathered around him, no doubt expecting to see a dead man in front of them.

"Don't get up! I'm calling an ambulance, just hold in there." Looking down he saw his t-shirt was covered in blood. Loki had been wrong when he had thought he landed on just the concrete of the pavement, he had landed on glass, glass that must have shattered when Loki was pushed over the metal railing. No wonder his legs hurt so much, he'd banged them against the rails first. Thor would have to be ready for the wrath of Loki when he got back inside, however, lying down again didn't sound like a bad idea....  _No, don't sleep._  Lifting his shirt he saw that, indeed, a few shards of glass were stuck in him at awkward angles, Loki slowly, with his long fingers pulled out as many shards as he could but unfortunately there were smaller pieces that Bruce would no doubt have to remove when he got patched up. _  
_

Standing up suddenly his head started to spin, he had no patience for the petty worrying of mortals, he was too busy thinking what in the nine realms could possess Thor to throw him off the balcony. _THROWN OFF THE BALCONY!?_ Loki at first mentally shouted but then realised he'd actually shouted the words out loud, making the few people near him wince. 

"THOOOOORRR!" Loki shouted, even louder than the scream he'd let out when falling. Pushing people out of the way, not caring about the shocked, disbelieved looks he got from the mortals who had gathered around expecting to see a man at death's door but instead one who seemed in quite a good state. Storming back inside he angrily pushed the button for the elevator, the doors opened immediately.

It took about a minute for the elevator to rise the eighty three floors to where everyone else was and that's how we got to now.

"H-how co-could he d-do that, c-can no one l-l-leave me in peace for longer th-than five minutes?!" Steve heard Loki shout as the elevator doors closed. Rushing back into the main room he sighed in relief when he saw Loki, then frowned when he saw the blood stained t-shirt and the anger over his face.  _Understandable._ Steve thought to himself, no doubt he too would have been angry if he was chucked off a balcony. Loki's stuttering indicated he was going into shock, again understandable, Loki had only just been recovering from his last serious injury.

"Loki!" Steve rushed to embrace Loki carefully. Loki leaned on Steve heavily, he was obviously finding it hard to support his weight now that the adrenaline was slipping away from him. Loki smiled at Steve before glaring daggers at Thor who nearly whimpered from intimidation. Indeed, Loki had some fierce expressions up his sleeve, Steve never liked to be on the receiving end of them, unfortunately it was unavoidable sometimes.

Steve gingerly lifted Loki's shirt a little to reveal the mess that was his chest and stomach. There was bits of glass and gravel everywhere, hidden amongst the drying blood. Loki would heal quickly, but at this precise moment he was not okay and there would definitely be bruises. Loki grimaced in pain when Steve picked him up and carried him to the couch, however Loki didn't push him away.

It was that moment Nick Fury walked in followed by the two other agents.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fury asked Loki before addressing everyone else. "We've had some frantic reports about an incident with someone falling from the sky or something? Who did you decide to kill?" Fury had apparently not put two and two together so Loki pointed it out himself.

"I was pushed off the balcony if you must know." Loki said, waving a hand casually in no particular direction. By now Bruce, the resident Doctor, had stepped forward to go over towards Loki who was being carried towards a bedroom by Steve.

"There really is no need." Loki mumbled as he was carefully laid down on the bed.

"Don't be stupid, you need someone to look you over, otherwise it could get infected." If Steve thought a lousy infection could be the end of Loki then he was very wrong. Loki scoffed at the very idea. Even though he didn't agree with Steve he still let Banner get on with patching him up, grimacing when he touched a more sensitive spot.

* * *

"See, I'm fine. You worry to much, dear." Loki said after Banner had left. Loki patted the bed in invitation and Steve climbed on, sitting between Loki and the headboard of the bed. Steve wrapped his arms around Loki's which were folded around his waist and then put his legs on either side of Loki's. Loki purred quietly in contentment, leaning his head back against Steve's shoulder, he enjoyed cuddling, it was part of the casual touches Loki had secretly craved for so long. 

"We really shouldn't let Thor get drunk, it never ends well." Steve commented, resting his cheek against Loki's head, breathing in the scent of shampoo from his hair. It really had been unfortunate, Loki had only even walked into the room to join the others minutes before the incident. Whilst Loki was angry he knew Thor wasn't in control of his actions, he didn't blame him, everyone was careless when they were drunk. Loki mumbled in agreement, not finding the will to put together full words.

Loki closed his eyes, letting the warmth from Steve seep into himself, it felt good. Loki was always cold, col to the touch, cold of the heart but it seemed that slowly, very slowly, the Captain was thawing him, chipping away at his cold, and Loki had to say he liked it. He knew he would never be a hero but perhaps life as an anti-hero was a possibility rather than the chaotic villain he was known as. No one understood that he regretted his actions, he was in a state of insanity when he tried destroying various realms, they were still inexcusable deeds though, ones Loki had to pay for at some point, whenever the Norns decided it was time for his luck to change.

When Steve saw that Loki was beginning to fall asleep he made a move to get up and leave him to his rest but Loki grabbed his wrist gently, with inhuman speed.

"Stay with me..." Loki mumbled, not opening his eyes. Who was Steve to deny Loki? So he went to lie next to Loki again, cuddling him close to him. Loki hummed and snuggled closer, dragging the blanket over the two as they both drifted happily into sleep.

* * *

"Where is Steve, that mother fucker still in there with Loki?" Fury had been ranting the many reasons why it was not good publicity for them if they were throwing people out of windows every other week, reminding them that it was the second time this had happened in the past few weeks. Fury had no sympathy for Thor's younger brother but even he had to admit it wasn't something that would be nice to have as a ritual, getting thrown out of windows would not be a good way to start your morning.

He was about to go to Captain Rogers, he hadn't personally talked to him a lot about what he was doing fucking around with the trickster, if anyone found out it would be on him. But when they all reached the room where the two had been left, everyone trailing behind him at a safe distance he saw that they had both fallen asleep. 

There was a fur blanket up to their waists and Steve's leg was wrapped possessively over both of Loki's, both of them, unconsciously, trying to get as close to each other as possible.

"Motherfucker!" Fury shouted when he saw the two together, abruptly waking them both. The rest of the Avengers agreed they would politely walk away and see if they could hear Fury shouting from the other side of the city.

 


	3. Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Steve and Loki watch a film with the rest of the gang? Answer; things get a little steamy, Loki doesn't mind making out in front of an audience, does the dear Captain? I
> 
> A tad bit out of character for Steve, he's usually a little more reserved for Loki can be persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye, I really wanted to write some smut, everything is better with some Steve/Loki smut. :3 Again, like I've said in the previous chapters bear with whilst I get the hand of writing like this, I've not done much smut before so the descriptions aren't as long as they could be....

It was movie night, Tony's turn to pick a film and of course that meant a lot of explosions, sex and booze. Predictable as ever, though Loki did have to admit it wasn't all that bad a movie though it wasn't holding his interest. He could see it wasn't holding Steve's either, then again Steve liked the vintage films and this was certainly not vintage. Everyone else though - Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bruce - seemed to be enjoying it enough. 

Loki had purposely guided Steve to one of the sofa's that was further away from the TV, Steve never liked Tony's choice in DVD so he didn't have to worry about the slightly obstructed view of the television,  from here they could possibly have a little fun without Steve feeling  _too_ guilty.

"Steve." Loki whispered into the Captain's ear as he slowly and quietly climbed to straddle him. Steve, who had just been sitting with disinterest was suddenly snapped back as the god crawled over him and started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Steve blushed as Loki began tracing the lines of his six pack and placing butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"Loki, what are you doing." He hissed knowing full well what he was trying to do, and surprisingly he found himself liking it more than being embarrassed, he guessed Loki was rubbing off on him, in more way than one sometimes.

"Why Captain, I'm providing better entertainment." Hi whispered a little louder than before, biting Steve's earlobe before continuing his trail of kisses down his neck. Steve gasped as he felt every touch go straight to his groin, and the silky tone of his voice only made the little resistance Steve had to making a public display start slipping away. He turned Loki's head to face him before kissing him on the lips, opening his mouth to let Loki's tongue into him, only pulling back when he needed to breathe again.

"See Steve, even you can't resist me for long." Loki chuckled, knowing he was right, the idea of taking Loki on this couch right now seemed more and more appealing, that was the effect Loki had on him. His hands trailed to the hem of Loki's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, trying to keep as quiet as possible not particularly wanting anyone else to notice what they were doing. He was soon distracted from his trail of thought by Loki's hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers to palm at his now hard cock. Steve couldn't help the half moan half gasp that escaped him before he pulled Loki into another kiss.

Whilst Steve was at least making the effort to be discreet it was obvious the Loki was not as he moaned appreciatively against his mouth, it was only a matter of time before everyone realised the moans were not coming from the sex scene in the movie but from the couple behind them. Steve shrugged his shirt off, leaving them both topless. 

Loki slowly guided Steve onto his back as he continued straddling him, undoing his belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down a little to reveal his throbbing dick. Quickly Loki took it in his mouth, licking the tip before taking him right to his base. He could hear Steve's laboured breaths as he continued to suck, teasing his balls with his free hand. He hummed with satisfaction, it was surprising how much pleasure he got from making Steve feel good like this, it was something he'd never felt the urge to do with other lovers. The hum vibrated in the back of his throat making Steve groan. Steve had now grabbed a fistful of Loki's silky, black hair, holding him in place as he thrust his hips up to fuck his lover's mouth with deep thrusts, the god gagging ever so slightly.

His hands were resting on Steve's thigh to balance himself as his thrusts got quicker and he started grunting  - increasing in volume - with each push as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He'd now completely forgotten that there were other people apart from himself and Loki in the room. However he did realise Loki would need getting off too so before he could cum he moved Loki's head off of him, though it did take a lot of self control. Loki looked at him in slight confusion. Pulling Loki towards him he pulled him into another kiss as he turned to push Loki under him as well as push his black jeans and boxers off at the same time.

Loki pushed his hips up to make it easier for Steve to pull his jeans off as he used his feet to completely pull Steve's off him too. He loved that Steve didn't seem to care about the other people in the room, it made the scene more scandalous, Loki thrived on scandal, also it was another way of showing possession over the Captain. He noted that the movie had changed scene to a much more serious one meaning the sounds they could have masked as part of the movie could be hidden no longer.

He just wanted to be fucked senseless by Steve, and now seeing the Captain line his cock up with Loki's entrance he knew that was what he was getting.

Steve slowly entered into Loki's tight ass, tilting his head backwards at the wetness and heat coming from Loki, it was the most pleasurable feeling he'd ever felt, not to mention it was intense being so close to Loki, who's legs were spread, one over the back of the sofa the other on the floor, their chests touching as he slid in and out. Loki had wrapped his arms around the captain's back leaving a trail of red marks as his nails gouged lines into Steve's skin. One hand moving up to his blonde hair and violently pulling him down into a sloppy, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues.

"Yesss!" Loki gasped, almost hissing the 's', as Steve filled him up, he occasionally tensed making the captain moan loudly. As they found the perfect pace for the both of them Steve tilted slightly making Loki shudder as the captain's cock hit a certain spot inside of him. Loki lifted his hips to perfectly meet every thrust the Captain made he started panting and they both picked up the pace feeling their orgasm drawing closer. Steve used the hand that wasn't supporting his to stroke Loki's cock quickly, feeling the precum on his hands, then he put his thumb over the slit at Loki's tip applying a bit of pressure, knowing how much Loki loved it, sending him over the edge.

As Loki came, moaning loudly into the Captain's mouth as he did, hips jerking upwards through the intensity of his orgasm, the captain still stroking his cock, milking every single drop of cum out of him. His muscles clenched making Steve reach his orgasm.

"Loki!" Steve shouted as the waves of his orgasm washed over him, looking directly at Loki, their gazes meeting. He collapsed on top of the god waiting for his surroundings to come back to him. Loki stroked his blonde hair absent mindedly as he became aware of his surroundings again, chuckled, waiting for the Captain to realise the other people in the room who were now most likely staring at them in shock. The Captain nuzzled Loki's neck and placed light kisses on his shoulder before slowly sitting up, still a little out of breath.

It was only now that Steve realised Loki was chuckling and there was no noise coming from the television any more. Lifting his head in confusion, pushing himself a little off Loki so he could turn around. To his utter shock Clint, Natasha and Tony were all staring at the pair. He could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at being caught in the act, though they did have it coming, they were in the same room!

Steve quickly grabbed a pillow that had fallen onto the floor at some point and pulled it in front of his cock.

"I'm, urgh, I'm leaving now. Yeah, urgh." Steve mumbled hastily grabbing his clothes and trying his best to put them back on as he made a beeline for the elevator not even staying long enough to hear what the rest of the group had to say. "Oh God this is embarrassing!" He muttered to himself as the doors to the lift closed taking him away from the lounge. Steve just hung his head, not with shame because surprisingly he didn't regret it, more he tried to resist the urge to laugh.

Loki on the other hand stayed on the couch, blissfully lying there not stopping his chuckling quite yet.

"You are buying me a new couch." Tony said pointing directly at Loki before stalking over to the kitchen apparently having nothing else to say. It was fair to say the other two were speechless which was truly a rare thing. Everyone knew they were 'a thing' as it was called here on Midgard but they all presumed that they hadn't reached  _that_ stage of their relationship, because this was Captain America they were talking about! Steve, completely innocent. Well obviously not, not even Tony would have done it in public, or close enough.

Everyone  left the room  except Loki, who laughed once before getting up and walked over closer to the television, using his magic to make a bowl of popcorn appear in his hands, picked up the remote and pressed play.

"He may join the dark side yet." Loki joked before casually throwing a piece of popcorn in the air, it landed perfectly in his mouth. "Mmm, butter flavoured."


	4. Date (or lack thereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of how they met, well Loki met Steve, Steve met Lauren.  
> Loki's plan to ruin the Avengers is to get to them, what's the best way to do that? Pretend to be their lover of course! It's very convenient that Tony set up Steve to participate in an episode of the millionaire matchmaker...

Loki sat in his small apartment contemplating the best way to get revenge on the Avengers for humiliating him and spoiling his attempt at world domination. Really, he though Midgard would have been better off with him as a ruler, but Thor would always ruin everything for him.

Now frowning he switched on the thin black box which was called a 'flat-screen television'. Loki had to admit some of the entertainment was good though most of it was extremely dull. He flicked through the channels not really paying attention to what was on each one, randomly stopping on one when pressing buttons became annoying. He happened to have stopped on a programme about a matchmaker who helped millionaires and some celebrities find their 'true love'. 

"Sentiment." Loki said, tutting slightly at the unnecessarity of it all. The matchmaker - named Patti - would set up a mixer consisting of many potential matches before letting the millionaire/celebrity choose one person to go on a master date with. This was his way in! He would seduce one of the Avengers, it would allow him much more intimate access to all the workings of the group, and by using his shape shifting they would never be able to guess it was him until it was too late! Only which Avenger would he choose..... He ruled out Banner because in all honestly the best inside that man scared him, he shuddered remembering how easily the green man could toss him around. He could also rule out Thor because there was a line he would not cross and incest was on the wrong side of that line. The two assassins, Barton and Romanov could also be ruled out because he'd messed with the archer enough and out of the people he'd met in his lifetime the Widow was one of the few people who could get close to seeing through his lies. That left the Man of Iron and Captain Rogers. He had to admit he'd always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by Captain America, his thick cock pounding into him, those muscled arms wrapped around him..... Loki licked his lips, yes, it would be Captain America, and with his trusting personality and his stupid patriotism along with all that American fluff would make him the ideal target!

He spends the next few days watching and plotting, he's even paid a stealth visit to Tony whilst he was sleeping, the ideal time to use some magic to plant an idea in him mind, an idea to sign Steve up to the millionaire matchmaker. He also has to sign himself up - disguised as a woman with black shoulder length curled hair, a lot like the average 40's woman, named Lauren - using a little more magic to insure their decision.

* * *

 "Really Tony? Please tell me you're joking." Steve said in disbelief.

"No, the idea just came to me one night! Come on Steve, Patti is a amazing matchmaker as well as a close friend of mine, she won't let you get away now that you've signed up." Tony replied casually, still amazed by the genius of his idea, they all knew Steve had to meet someone and this was the perfect way, especially with Patti's high success rate. "You need to find a lovely gal' sometime." He added.

Steve sighed in resignation, now knowing the destination of their mystery car ride. 

"But I'm not a millionaire." Steve said, brows creasing slightly as he frowned. Tony scoffed.

"Haven't you looked at your bank account recently? All that back pay as well as the money from S.H.I.E.L.D.! You've got a fucking fortune!" In complete honesty Steve hadn't looked at his bank account, trusting it had enough in it, but surely he couldn't have  _that_ much money! Well, as soon as possible he would give as much of it as possible away to charities. With this matchmaker business there was also the problem he had about his orientation... Okay, he'd had the odd time where he was attracted to girls but he liked men in general, he was gay, and as much as he knew the world had changed it was still deeply engrained in him that it was something to hide, something to be ashamed of. In his day if you were openly gay you would be dead within the week, Steve couldn't bring himself to tell Tony and the gang that little secret about himself. He was nothing if not an actor though, he'd been hiding that particular secret his whole life and wasn't going to stop hiding it now.

* * *

The day of the mixer arrived and Loki - Lauren - was standing amongst a group of about a dozen women, all different in age, height, looks, but not really in personality, they all seemed - at least to the casual viewer - sweet people. However, being the God of Mischief as well as one of the master Liesmiths - yes, master, there was even a coven which he was right up in the top ranks with - he could spot the ones who were faking and the ones who were being sincere. From what he - or she depending on how you looked at it - could see there were four girls here who were lying through their teeth, excluding himself.

Today, back in the body of 'Lauren' he was dressed in a blue dress which hugged her now tight figure, accentuating her curves in the right places. Matched with some red heels and a thick red belt even Loki had to admit this figure was quite desirable. Using his magic he'd tried to style her hair in a way a lot of women did in the forties, curled black hair that fell around her shoulders and red lipstick, the same shade as the shoes and belt. It took a lot of fine tweaking with his magic to get this figure exactly as she wanted it, genderswapping wasn't as easy as it looked, not when you wanted specifics.

* * *

Tony had kindly volunteered to be the other millionaire, to make it a real 'Avengers special' much to Patti's delight, though she'd warned him she would not take any of his bullshit or rule breaking, even  _he_ wasn't past getting kicked out of the club.

Tony looked at ease as he walked into the room where the mixer was being held, smiling and winking at some of the girls who'd been set up as one of his matched. About half of his prospective matched were Japanese, the rest were blonde bombshell, predictable, Tony just wanted some eye candy, he never took things like this seriously. Steve's half on the other side, he glanced over the dozen or so women until his eyes met with one woman who stood out, maybe this would be one of those few times he liked a woman. She was in a blue dress with a red belt-

"You ready to meet our millionaires?" Patti shouted, making Steve pull his gaze away from the woman back to the crowd in general. Her shout was met with a lot of whooping from the crowd of women.

"I'm sure you know these two here but I'll introduce them anyway. This is Steve, aka Captain America and here on our left is Tony Stark owner of Stark industries and the famous Iron Man! Remember, two drink maximum and no sensitive subjects like politics and religion." Patti carried on for a little while longer and then they were free to go talk.

Steve was a little overwhelmed with all the women directing their attention towards him, when all he really wanted to do was talk to one specific person. He made sure to stand closest to the woman, who he had now learned was called Lauren but still talked to everyone, asking about where they came from, what their jobs were, polite conversation.

"District Web Developer? What does that entail?" Steve asked, not really listening to the answer of a woman named Abigail's question, though he made sure to look as if he was interested, the internet wasn't his forte, actually, technology as a whole wasn't his strong point, it was so different to how it was in the good old days. On the plus, the television was good.

Finally the time came to choose his mini-dates. He chose Sarah and of course, Lauren. The ten minutes with Sarah went well, nothing spectacular, they talked but there was nothing there, at least it wasn't awkward, it was slightly unnerving being in front of the cameras, you would have thought with the past year or two spent as the lead Avenger, doing all the talks he would have got used to cameras and the media, but he hadn't.

* * *

Loki was happy to know he had been picked for one of the mini-dates, this meant his plan was working so far, the Captain was intrigued, he'd chosen his appearance well, or maybe it was just his amazing personality, he wouldn't have blamed surprised either way, he thought cockily to himself - herself, again depending on how you looked at it. Now it was time to turn up the charms to make sure 'Lauren' was the one chosen out of the two who get picked for the mini-date. He'd kept rather silent during the main part of the mixer, the odd touch, figuring out what type of person he'd be. He came to the conclusion Captain Rogers liked people who were independent enough, could support themselves properly without his help, someone who probably wouldn't be stunned with his lifestyle, maybe even someone who was a bit dominant, but most importantly he liked affectionate, kind people, but pretending came easily to someone as cold-hearted as him, it was hilarious when they didn't realise the sarcasm dripping from you constantly.

"Hey." Loki said in his now feminine voice, giving Steve a quick hug, silently laughing as he saw Steve blush at the contact. Sitting in one of the small booths he faced the Captain as they chatted.

"So, have you lived here long, Lauren?" He asked. 

"No, I moved here not long ago after a trip here, it's a very big change to where I used to live. How are you doing? You know, after waking up to find yourself in such a different place." Loki managed to say that without lying, because he had moved here after a little go at world domination, just a little trip. He was sincerely curious to know how the Captain had adapted, what he thought of this new world, in the past seventy years he'd spent as a capsicle the world had made great advancements, going leaps and bounds when it came to technology but at what cost?

"It was hard, ma'am. Everything was new to me, all the people and places I knew were gone but things are a lot better now. Attitudes have changed, things are more accepted, and there's much more things to do!" He replied modestly, Loki loved how he used the older terms that had died out over the years, he had that respect a lot of these mortals lacked.

They carried on conversing, skipping from subject to subject and Loki found that Steve had more in common with him than he'd thought, for example they both loved to sketch. He made sure to keep up with the odd touch, briefly putting a hand on his, brushing against him until their ten minutes was up, Loki had a good feeling about this, he found he actually  _wanted_ to see the Captain again just so they could talk, he was pleasant company.

Steve couldn't stop staring at her as she walked away, her pale skin and raven black hair, he couldn't help but find her familiar somehow... When he'd looked into her eyes it was like he was looking at someone else, she was kind and lovely but there seemed to be a mischievous glint there, again he recognised it but couldn't place it - that was something he continued to think about even when he was dating Loki, (Loki Loki not Lauren Loki) who was that woman?

* * *

"I hope everyone enjoyed the mixer!" Patti shouted, again the reply was shouts from the crowd, some of who seemed to have had a little more than the two drink limit. Loki was confident that 'Lauren' would be picked, how could he not pick her? She was his ideal match, he'd made sure to think of every detail, using his magic to find out some of the important characteristics and traits he needed, who would turn down their perfect match?

"So... Tony here chose Cara! ...And Steve chose.... Sarah! Go meet your millionaires!" Loki was in a state of utter shock, trying his hardest to keep the glare off his features, Steve had chosen Sarah? Had chosen Sarah! It took a lot of effort from him not to magic something extremely unpleasant to Sarah as Steve walked up to hug her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. After the weeks of effort he put into getting everything ready the selfish bastard didn't choose his perfect match! And now his plan was ruined because Tony, also, had someone new to toy around with, a month's work up in smoke.

He did note, however, that even as they all left the mixer, Loki pulling a beige trench coat over his tall, pale figure that Steve was staring at him and not the mortal Sarah, perhaps the mortal finally realised you did not turn away from a God, never mind he would take his revenge some other time, of that he was sure. But still, Sarah!? 

Loki couldn't understand why he was so angry,  _sentiment_ whispered the voice in the back of his head in a taunting manner, no, anything but that, he would not allow himself to feel, every person one cared and loved for was a weakness, the more sentiment you had the weaker you became.

"Cold is power." Loki muttered to himself, repeating the mantra over and over in his head as he walked out, now into the late evening. He found that he had walked into a bar, not on purpose, it was surprisingly full and Loki could see a few men eyeing his curved, angular female body as he brushed by them ordering a drink. 

He found himself drinking for a while before someone approached him asking to dance, and silently promising more than just dancing in his tone. The man that stood in front of him had blonde hair, bleached by the sun as well as tanned skin, called himself Alex Pettyfer. Loki looked the man over and shrugged,

"What the hell." And put his hand in the outstretched one of the other man and dragged him onto the dance floor, quickly dancing how a lot of Midgardians now did, grinding his hips against the young man's, now wondering what it would be like for Alex to fuck him in this pretty little body, he smirked, and surely enough he didn't need to just imagine for long.

* * *

Patti now sat in her usual spot ready to give the commentary that she usually did for the show.

"I think Tony definitely made the right choice, he chose the best woman there but I really don't think it'll turn out to be anything long term, he's looking for a total O.N.S. type of gal'. Steve on the other hand, he wants long term, you can see that but he didn't choose the right girl! He didn't choose the test girls I put in there but I can't believe he didn't choose Lauren! She was my idea of a perfect match for him, and they got along so well, I really have no idea why he chose Sarah, they do have potential though." Patti said to the cameras, still confused by his choice but went with it anyway. 

"And that's a wrap everyone, see you all on set tomorrow." She said, always liking to act as a director, even though there was none because it was all reality here baby. She wondered what Steve had planned for Sarah, he was certainly the romantic type...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make her hair blonde, seems more forties but I thought, hey, we need to keep some similarities to Loki here, it'll all make sense later....  
> And yes, in this Tony and Pepper and no longer Tony _and_ Pepper, I never really liked that pairing anyway now that I come to think of it.  
>  This gender-swap business is harder than it looks fundamentally because I keep swapping between feminine and masculine tenses.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the other oneshots in this fanfic, before everyone knows of their not-so-platonic-relationship.
> 
> Sorry it took longer than the daily update, family drama and all that jazz...

Loki took his time wandering from exhibit to exhibit, painting to painting, in the gallery, keeping Steve's hand in his own. There was always a story behind each piece of art, s tale waiting to be read by someone who could truly understand it. Loki found he could interpret art quite well, always finding some deep meaning to it, one that would comfort him, give him something to relate to, not that he would tell others of his interpretations.

Steve had already visited this exhibition and thought Loki would enjoy it, he was right. They both loved art, all types, Steve focused on drawing but Loki seemed to have a talent with words, writing, sculpturing, sketching and music. A hidden treasure of talents.  _My_ hidden treasure of talents, Steve thought to himself. 

The whole day had been spent before they left the gallery after walking through room after room. Loki rarely had an opportunity to leave Stark Tower where he was in some sort of custody, he didn't really know, only that he wasn't supposed to leave without supervision and even then he had to wear some 'magic-dampening' bracelet -  _supposed_ to was they key word, if the petty Asgardians and Midgardians thought that his magic would be that easy to control they were so very wrong - so time out of the Tower had to be spent wisely, being with Steve was definitely the wise choice.

"Where to now?" Loki asked as they walked hand in hand down the side walk, the early summer breeze a refreshing coolness. Loki hoped they weren't returning home just yet.

"Dinner." Steve replied simply. It turned out that by dinner Steve had meant going round to a little cafe tucked between two larger buildings, nearly hidden from view. 

As they walked in Loki was greeted with the aroma of freshly baked cakes, most likely the cakes that were now on the counter. It was small, only places for a handful of tables, but it was cozy, homey. Some light jazz was playing quietly as background music, the sound of a saxophone could be heard playing a solo. He could see why Steve would it here, Steve always preferred things down to earth, model American for ya'. Loki enjoyed the quieter places too, back in Asgard he would take refuge in the hidden places he could find, eventually turning to Yggdrasil as a way to escape into pocket dimensions when he would seek to be away from Thor and his overbearing friends. It didn't seem to be very different now, they were effectively hiding from Thor and his Midgardian friends, hiding their relationship from the Avengers, Steve did notify them - or an illusion of them, thanks to Loki, not that Steve knew that particular fact - that they were going said 'he needed fresh air, being locked up wouldn't do Loki good' or something like that.

They were just ordering their food when they heard an almighty thud outside, Loki sighed. 

"Thor's here." He said with mock cheer, no doubt everyone else was here too. Swiftly, Loki walked outside to find where his brother had touched down with mjolnir and perhaps a agent or two grasping onto him for dear life, something along those lines. He was right. _  
_

"Brother, what are you doing out here on your own!" Thor shouted pointing mjolnir at him in an accusatory manner.

"How many times need I tell you I am not your brother!" Loki hissed before continuing, "And if you know I am here you also know who I am here with." Loki briefly registered Barton and Romanov walking into the cafe, presumably to 'save' Steve from whatever hostage position he was believed to be in, could they not trust Loki to have the sense to know when it would or would not be foolish to go off on his own? Okay, he guessed they couldn't, his very nature was to be the untrustworthy one... But that did not matter, they would find Steve and he would reassure them that nothing went amiss and then they would leave to allow the two men to enjoy a nice meal together, and possibly more if Loki could coax anything out Steve, it was high time to chip away at the shell of innocence that surrounded him.

"What are you doing to the Captain of America! I know your games Loki, I have seen them often enough, Steve is _good_  you cannot harm him." Thor bellowed in a threatening tone. Loki's rage fired up again.

"Do not think that by using Heimdall to spy upon me that you can talk to me like that. Though you have seen me do not  _ever_ claim that you can see into my mind, for I promise you it is not a sight you wish to see!" Why was he fighting against himself? He didn't want to tell Thor of the turmoil and battles that raged inside of his head, the pain, the loneliness, the madness, creeping around the edges of his mind just waiting for the opportunity to reveal itself, the magic that threatened to control him, that _horribly dark_ magic, but most of all the universe. Ever since falling into the void it was as if the entire universe had tried to stuff itself inside his head, everything that had ever been and was to ever be was now part of him, he literally knew all the secrets of the universe, only there was so much that it was as if every citizen of the nine realms were screaming at him, it drowned out his own thoughts sometimes, and that was why it was so important to keep the madness away from those voices, for if he pout the two together there would be no redemption for him, he would become a true monster. Or perhaps he was already? It wasn't as if he could see himself through the eyes of other's to be able to confirm his fears... But it had only been a couple weeks since the tesseract had messed him up again, he was sure that he would recover soon, but by soon he meant in Asgardian terms not 'soon' in the sense Midgardians meant. He couldn't even control his magic at the moment, it wasn't like his emotions were fuelling it, which to some degree it was, but no, his magic was literally controlling itself, using him as a conduit, magic had a will of it's own, an agenda if you would, it was always a push and pull battle and the fall had unbalanced him meaning that where before he was in complete control he was now back to feeling like he had when he had that curse a few centuries ago - there was a long story as to how that curse came to be - when his magic had controlled him for a time, not pretty. Luckily it wasn't  _quite_ that bad, but it was still bad enough.

Loki could see that Thor was startled by the anger that coursed through Loki, his magic was at his fingertips and only now could he see he was tinted slightly green, his magic ready to strike out at the slightest more provocation. But Thor was  _Thor,_ he was too blind to everything else to realise how dumb a move it was to then try and grab Loki. Before he even registered what was happening Thor was flung back as far as the eye could see. He could feel the raw power radiating off of himself. Sighing, he took a step forwards, no doubt his  _dear brother_ would see this as an act of attack, which it wasn't, and a certain all powerful hammer would be flying through the air within seconds.

"Thor, always thought with his fists." Loki tutted quietly, when, as predicted mjolnir raced past him, missing his stomach by mere millimetres. It took Thor a little while to get back to him, it was quite the walk from where he was flung, to Loki. He just stood there patiently, perhaps if he didn't look to be attacking Thor would stop whatever he was trying to do.

Steve looked up in confusion as Natasha and Clint rushed in, asking if he was okay.

"Guys, what's all this about? I'm fine." Steve said, not quite sure what had caused this sudden paranoia by the team. Now was when Steve was met with confused looks, well  _a_ confused look sported by Natasha and a don't-be-dumb look from Clint.

"You just leave with a high level threat, go about the city and decide not to tell anyone? Please don't forget all of your common sense in future." Clint replied in a slightly sarcastic manner. Their conversation was stopped as there was an almighty bang, and if you considered the bangs and thuds that had already been going on outside you could imagine just how loud it was, and clear, like a bell ringing it seemed to echo in your ears. The three Avengers glanced at each other before simultaneously starting to run outside to see what on earth was going on.

Steve could say he was fairly surprised when he was yanked to the side, and kissed on his lips passionately by Loki, eyes widening in surprise it took him a few seconds to realise he wasn't pulling away, though he knew he should have. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Loki's hips, pulling him as close as he could and returned the kiss.

"Okay brother, you have proved your point. Could you, urgh, please put the Captain down now?" Thor said, suddenly his anger had dissipated leaving only the awkwardness of the situation and the annoyance he had let his temper get the better of him. Clint and Natasha had gone to survey the scene as soon as they had got outside, checking there were no casualties, it had only taken a few minutes but when they got back to Thor's side the two men were still kissing, oblivious to the growing crowd of people stopping to stare, first out of curiosity for the fight, then to get a closer look at the Avengers that were here and then finally one by one at Steve and Loki practically making out against the wall.

Seconds later Iron man turned up, no doubt after stopping at some doughnut shop on the way.

"Fill me in, why are we all staring at a wall? Why is _everyone_  staring at a-" Tony stood gaping - a real achievement, he was finally speechless - at the scene infront of him. He'd arrived expecting some big fight to go down but if this  _was_ what people considered a fight nowadays he was sure planning to get into a lot of them.

"Well, that's not what I anticipated..." Tony trailed off, and just like the people of New York (and the few paparazzi that had been close enough to get here by now, and the helicopter, no doubt a media one, circling overhead, possibly broadcasting on live news) couldn't take their eyes of Steve and Loki, it wasn't disgust that kept them watching, it wasn't interest, it wasn't even awe it was pure, intense shock. Shock as to how _Captain America_ one of 'the world's mightiest heroes', no, the  _leader_ of the world's mightiest heroes was making out with  _Loki._  Loki, evil-bastard-that-tried-to-kill-his-brother-take-over-Asgard-destroy-a-whole-plant-Loki. Loki, who tried to conquer earth only a few months ago, Loki, who was responsible for his PTSD, who... His brain just wasn't functioning properly. And neither was anyone else's, except, perhaps Thor, who seemed slightly more aware than everyone else. 

It wasn't until they both disappeared, literally disappeared that everyone starting coming back to themselves, unfortunately it was too late to snap pictures or ask questions.

"Sir, I have been told to inform you to pass on a message to Thor that 'he does what he wants'. Also to inform you that Steve Rogers will be engaged for the rest of the evening but will be back tomorrow morning ready for work as usual." Jarvis, Tony's AI, told Tony through the suit. Tony passed on the relevant message to Thor before deciding he needed a whole lot of doughnuts before he could think.

* * *

Steve and Loki blinked back to existence somewhere completely different, at first Steve was confused but then he remembered that Loki could teleport. Unfortunately, the surprise had jolted him out of his mood, making him painfully aware of the scrutiny he'd be under by everyone else now, and the disapproving glances, actually no, screw that, it would be worse than that. He'd just made out with _the enemy_! Oddly enough, he found he didn't regret his actions but was caught unaware by them, it shocked him but he accepted it. He'd been denying the attraction between the two people for as long as he could but he wanted to be around Loki, and because of the time they spent together the attraction became more and more intense, he was glad for the kiss, because now some of that tension had ebbed away to leave it at a manageable level.

They continued into what Steve could say was Paris - the Eiffel Tower being a bit of a give away - and had the meal they had planned on eating before they were interrupted, nothing else so... Physical, happened, only the touch of hands and the kiss that lingered a little as they were about to leave. 

Steve could have gone as far as to say it was romantic, candlelit dinner in a small restaurant, the smell of cinnamon in the air was refreshing. And it was a romantic ending, a quick peck on the cheek and then Steve blinked, opening his eyes to find himself back at Stark Tower in the lounge of his floor, no hurried ending, no sex like a lot of the youngsters today thought was better - it felt weird to call them youngsters since he was in his early twenties, could be considered a youngster himself, except he wasn't in his twenties was he, he was nearly a hundred years of age, he came from a time when things were... Better, now he was lost in a world he didn't understand, the only familiarity was Loki, someone who understood him, who understood the cold that continued to have a hold over him, who made things.... Better. 

Loki was his piece of home, his piece of the 40's, the only thing left to uncover was why he associated Loki with way back then, why he was sure he recognised Loki from back at the war...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys I'm not abandoning this or forgetting about it! I'm just finishing off my two long term fan fictions - one of which is about done - then I can concentrate on this.   
> ZEN LIFE LESSON: Never write more than one fan fiction at a time, it is a hell of a lot of work, but if you're like me you'll do it anyway because the fan fiction ideas will overload you! Yup, I've got like a bazillion more ideas just waiting to be written down. :)


	6. Clothes swap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decided an outfit swap was in order, well for Steve at least because _he_ was not the one insulting Loki and his helmet.

"You cannot judge my Asgardian attire, you wear a flag across your stomach, spangles!" Loki feigned offence, actually, he _was_ offended, his formal wear was one of the most magnificent outfits one could ever wear. And yes, he'd learnt to use 'spangles' from Stark.

"That's nothing compared to wearing that absurd helmet of yours, I mean horns, really?" Steve replied in an equally offended manner. The two of them had came back to the big question of who's costume was better, thanks went to Tony for starting this particular round of the bickering, at first he was trying to claim that his Iron Man suits were far better than everyone else's stuff, aesthetically of course, no one appreciated that comment.

"What's wrong with my helmet!?" He said, now using his magic to change into full Asgardian attire. Steve then decided to do something very bad. Very, very bad. He touched the helmet. Not only did he touch the helmet but he lifted it off Loki's head and put it on himself, planning on showing Loki how ridiculous it looked. What Steve hadn't anticipated was how attached Loki was to his cape and helmet, that  _no one_ touched the cape and  _no one_ even _breathed near_ the helmet on pain of something very unpleasant. Unfortunately, by the time Steve registered Loki's reaction it was too late to take back his actions.

"Did you just touch me helmet?" Loki said quietly through gritted teeth, making him look very intimidated. "Did,  _you,_ just take the helmet?" After waiting the appropriate amount of time for a dramatic pause he shouted. "DID YOU JUST PUT ON MY HELMET!??!" Oops, Steve thought to himself. Perhaps this was a mistake.

"Uhh. No?" Was that really his only answer? It wasn't as if Loki went around with Steve's shield was it, he would have expected the same respect for his things too.

Loki knew he was under a probation of sorts, and if he didn't do as S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted they'd take him away from Steve, and the rest of the avengers too but it was Steve that mattered, even with the rage he felt towards Steve at the moment for trying on _his_ helmet, he couldn't be without him. So, to satisfy the Avengers he swallowed his anger and then resorted to a different tactic, one Steve did not expect.

"Well, since you seem to be enjoying my helmet so much perhaps you would enjoy to try the rest of my outfit too, perhaps?" Before Steve had any time to say anything Loki used his magic to do an outfit swap of sorts. He had to say, the Captain looked rather dashing in his clothes, and by using his magic he could make it fit Steve perfectly... Good luck getting that of later. No really, Loki had to use magic most of the time to get it off unless he was happy spending the following night and day removing them. It was the price to pay for such amazing clothing. Thor was rather lucky, it took him all of ten minutes to change clothes.

Since Steve was now wearing Loki's clothing, Loki thought about changing into his normal Midgardian attire but then changed his mind and was standing in Steve's 'uniform'. It really was rather tight, but he also knew Steve would end up being... distracted. Not that he'd let anything come out of it today, because he was angry, and mischievous, apparently that's not the best combination, and if Steve was going to insult him and his frankly amazing sense of dress...

"What the... God your helmet is heavy." Was it? Loki had never really noticed, you got used to it after a while. Loki smirked as he walked around the house, continuing his daily tasks and rituals. For the most part Steve just stood there, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Loki said with a smirk. Steve finally started walking around, albeit quite cautiously. This was on him, if he was going to make fun of his clothing and  _touch_ his helmet, well, Loki considered this a mild punishment.

"Mr Odinson, Captain Rodgers, you are both required to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. your assistance is required." JARVIS called from everywhere but nowhere at the same time, Loki found the AI quite unnerving, a machine that could speak as a person could, a machine you couldn't see. Loki wasn't actually a part of the Avengers so wasn't required to fight but no one trusted him in the Tower alone - rightly so, though for different reasons - so Loki ended up accompanying them. It was that or a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell that could 'hold him'. Pfft, they didn't have a chance of holding him, he just let them think that, it was quite useful at times meaning when they could see 'him' there he could just leave the illusion in place whilst doing things that needed his attention more urgently.

Loki wasn't the one that was in trouble so he changed to more suitable clothing, for him this was his normal suit and scarf except he didn't have a scepter/staff any longer which was a shame, it wasn't as if what he wore had any affect on how protected he was, he had many a spell placed on himself to keep from harm, he'd learnt that after a certain exploding arrow, unfortunately they couldn't protect him from the Hulk. Steve however... No, he allowed Steve to stay in his full costume, this was going to be fun. After all, why should he deny anyone the magnificence that was Steve in Asgardian attire?

"Why, what's up?" Steve asked back to JARVIS.

"It seems Von Doom is using his doom bots to attack a nearby city." JARVIS replied. Loki had heard of this Doctor Von Doom but never had the pleasure to meet him in person, from what he'd been told he had some sort of magic, it was time to put this spell weaver to the ultimate task. Beating Loki. It was quite the impossible task though, well if it was a battle of magic, Loki had been around for nigh on one thousand years and had learnt to control magic the  _proper_ way, knew far more spells than most of these Midgardians could even think up, and of course there was the fact he was one of the five most powerful spell weavers in all of the nine realms, Von Doom was not one of the other four.

Loki began to walk the elevator, he knew how much Steve disliked him teleporting into S.H.I.E.L.D. they always thought he was attempting to overthrow someone or something Loki that, they were overly paranoid by far. Really, if he  _were_ to attempt anything he would not be so blatantly obvious as to teleport right in there... Well... Actually he might, it was more exciting like that.

"Loki. Aren't you forgetting something?" Steve asked, gesturing to what he was still wearing.

"Nope." Loki replied, popping the 'p' as he pressed the button that signalled for the elevator to come to this level. Loki was surprised Asgard did not have any of these 'elevators' but then again there were other means to do the same thing there as well as stairs.

"Seriously Loki, how do you expect me to even move in this? Change it back now." Steve tried to use his authoritative voice but Loki was enjoying this far to much to give in so quickly, this was punishment, and he liked looking at Steve wearing his things, it showed that  _he_ possessed Steve and he was no one else's. He could imagine Steve wearing nothing but his helmet.... No, now was not the time for thought's like that! Loki berated himself as he walked into the elevator and held the button that kept the two doors open for Steve. If he started thinking thoughts like that then he would not be satisfied with just imagining, they would end up back in the bedroom for the rest of the day, and possible the night.

"Worry not dear Captain, I have placed a spell so nothing will fall off or get in your way. You'll find they are actually rather easy to fight in, perhaps I shall even get you a staff to complete the outfit." Steve seemed to understand that Loki wasn't going to swap his clothes back any time soon and he didn't have time to get changed, God knows how long it would take to get all the leather and metal off.

Sighing, Steve joined Loki in the elevator, surprised that he had managed to walk at all. They didn't talk but it wasn't an awkward silence, Steve could sense the smirk on Loki's face even when turned away from him. Both were in their own thoughts.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the top of the building where Natasha was sitting in the quinjet, most likely Clint was there too, in the front talking to each other whilst Loki and Steve boarded the jet. Knocking on the divider (which meant the two probably wanted privacy) that was currently there Steve signalled that they were ready to leave. Steve was secretly grateful that neither of the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been focused enough to see what he was wearing, hopefully Loki would change him back before the arrived at the helicarrier.

"Steven." Loki called in an overly innocent voice, making Steve drop his frown in favour for a smile, he couldn't help it. However, he was still a little annoyed so he didn't grace Loki with a reply. Loki took it all in his stride and they sat in silence the whole journey to the helicarrier, him thinking up more ways to humiliate his dear Captain, for justice to be had there must be more than one punishment. Perhaps the people in Midgard didn't understand as much but your personal clothing was a big deal on Asgard, Thor's hammer, Odin's eye patch, Sif's shield, Fandral's comb, they were things you did not touch, they were things you did't even breathe on if you valued your life, especially if it was Sif's for she was a fierce opponent. If Steve had touched his cape, he would have been more lenient, but his helmet, no, if it was anyone else it would have been unforgivable. Luckily, Loki could never be angry with Steve for long, he loved him too much for that.

The quinjet was fast, not as fast as Thor or as fast as some of the flying boats could go  **(A/N: You all know which ones I mean, the one that Loki steers in Thor: TDW but if anyone can tell me the proper name for it I'd be thankful!)** but compared to other midgardian technology the things S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed - more specifically, the things the man of Iron had designed - were far in advance.

Loki knew that, as per usual, everyone would be waiting outside the jet for them to arrive, it seemed to be some sort of tradition. He wondered what Stark would have to say on the matter, as long as  _he_ didn't then go and insult Loki's formal wear more than he had before - he did  _not_ like being called reindeer games, it wouldn't be long now until he took his revenge for that insult! - otherwise he could make life very difficult for  _all_ the avengers without breaching any rules of the probation, he;d though of at least ten ways already and that was just throughout the five minute flight here!

Loki gracefully stood up and walked out of the jet, Steve still didn't understand how someone so tall could be so elegant at the same time, he guessed that was just Loki for you. He contemplated staying in the jet and demanding that Loki change his clothes back to his captain america uniform now but he had a feeling that would just encourage him instead, but this was embarrassing damnit! Steve was supposed to be the leader of the avengers, where ever they went - well where ever  _captain america_ went, not necessarily Steve - there were always people from the media, what would everyone say if they saw him running around in the clothes of an x-villain? Steve was actually pretty surprised they fit him so well, because Loki wasn't the same size or shape as him, perhaps it was another one of his 'delightful' magic tricks.

"Come on out cap, what ya waiting in the jet for? Turns out we don't have to battle Von Doom anyway, false alarm." Tony called from outside the jet. False alarm? Did that mean they could just go straight back to Stark Tower? Preferably before anyone saw him. Then again, everyone would probably decide to go back to the Tower too so they'd still see him.

"Steve." Loki cooed in a teasing voice from outside, coaxing him to step out into the light. With a sigh, Steve walked off the quinjet and onto the helicarrier. wincing slightly at the bright glare of the summer sun. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but once they had he looked over at the rest of the avengers.

"Loki? Where is the captain, is this another of your illusions?" Thor asked, you couldn't really blame him it wasn't as if you could see him properly with all the metal and leather covering him, he was sweating out of his mind here, how did Loki deal with it?

"Nope, it's me." Steve said awkwardly.

"It's you, cap? Not reindeer games?" Tony said hesitantly. Steve lifted the helmet to reveal that yes, it was him. It was at that moment Director Fury decided to join them. And everyone knew he was the least appreciative of Steve and Loki's 'friendship', no, he did not know that they were a little more than that. Actually, none of the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. knew just how 'close' they were yet, Loki always snuck into Steve's rooms, using his magic to tamper with JARVIS' recording systems, neither of them were ready to go 'public' as it was called quite yet, though the occupants of Stark Tower probably had their suspicions. Especially Tony, he would definitely have suspicions. Steve still had his reservations towards that because of his upbringing where being gay was not something you wanted to be thought of as, so perhaps they didn't have suspicions, they all still thought he was straight, probably more like, what was it called now, 'BFF's'.

"Rogers. What's this? It isn't Halloween, get your mother fucking ass out of that costume now!" Nick said in his usual fashion, Steve would have happily complied if he could.

"Ye... I can't do that. Sir." Steve added the sir hastily at the end, quietly telling himself to stop feeling so embarrassed, he was lucky he wasn't blushing!

"And what it that supposed to mean Rogers?"  **(A/N: Only just realized the Captain's surname in fact does not had a 'd' in it. Fangirl fail moment.)**

"It means I have no idea how to take it off, sir." Fury scowled, one could call him Fury-ous. That sounded like something Stark would say, not Loki, Loki was far more eloquent in speech than that.

"What were you doing wearing it in the first place?" Steve had got used to those above him in command doing these sort of interrogations a long time ago, but this was particularly awkward.

"Loki." Steve said simply, hoping to move the attention to him, perhaps there was a version of this where the whole thing backfired on him. Director Fury turned on the spot to look at Loki, his heels clicking as he stopped, everyone else turned their attention to the two of them as well. Whenever the two of them were talking to each other you knew there was going to be an argument, one you could sense from a mile off.

Fury silently posed his question just through looking at the x-villain, waiting for Loki to reply. Loki simply smirked and casually replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"He touched my helmet." No one seemed to understand how big a deal this was. On Asgard, Loki remembered an incident where someone had tried to take Hogun's mace. Though he was quiet he was the type to hold a grudge, and he could be  _extremely_ violent. A week or two later, they found someone tied to a tree wearing a maiden's garments having being left there for nigh on ten days! And that was only the things you immediately noticed... As Loki had observed earlier though, people didn't hold the same value to their personal possessions here.

"So you decided to dress him up in the full thing?" Tony butted in before Fury could say anything, you could see he was finding the whole thing hilarious. Thor was still looking slightly confused, Bruce was there keeping his neutrally calm expression on, and of course the two love birds - aka Natasha and Clint - were still looking and talking to each other whilst denying their feelings.

"Spies." Loki muttered under his breath, were they all like the two that were on Steve's 'team' or were they just the exceptions. "Yes, Thor will agree with me on this that what Steve did is  _not_ something that could be done, this was an extremely mild thing to be done under the circumstances."

Everyone then turned to Thor, who nodded here. "My brother-

"I am not your brother!" Loki shouted but Thor ignored him.

"-Is correct. On Asgard most people have certain personal items or a thing which makes them recognizable which you should never touch or hold for it is personal to the owner."

"What's yours?" Someone asked, Steve wasn't paying particular attention as to who it was.

"I have one, yes." Loki noted that Thor technically was answering a different question to the one asked. He presumed because Tony would then want to go poking around with it. "As you know, I am particularly attached to Mjolnir." Loki remembered in his younger days, he had been merely a teenager, he'd gone to see if he could pick up Mjolnir, this was before the time where the 'he who is worthy' spell had been placed on it so it was just a heavy hammer. Thor had hit him and Loki had landed rather deep in Frigga's gardens, bearing in mind that he had been near Thor's chambers at the time. A very painful day, week rather, that was a very big drop, and he'd landed in a rose bush. Never again would he attempt it... And get caught.

"Ah..." Loki could see Stark's mind at work, what was he planning? No doubt how to get Mjolnir. Loki would advise him against the task but thought his curiosity at what Thor would do for the attempt stopped him, after all, why would he do such a thing as help? That was what the heroes did was it not? He just stood and watched, preferably with a tub of popcorn, one of his new favourite delicacies.

But no, Stark decided to then go and do what Steve did, take the helmet out of Steve's hands and place it upon his head.

"I am the new reindeer games! You must all kneel before me as I prance around and rule the world!" He shouted, was that his impersonation of Loki? Not only did he touch the helmet, he put the helmet on his head and he insulted him! He would not live to see the sun set!

Tony seemed to realize Loki's rage and quickly started running away, after a fraction of a second hearing Loki scream with rage before chasing him.

Had Steve realized what Tony was doing he would have tried to stop the poor fellow, but looking at Loki running - and gaining - on Tony he knew he'd brought it on himself. He was all for justice and that, and he didn't really want Tony to get hurt, he doubted he could run in the rest of this outfit anyway, and he was  _still_ sweating out of his mind.

"And YOU! Get in your fucking uniform now Rogers!" Steve was jolted back to what everyone said by the Directors remark, seeing the anger in the gaze that Nick held he took a note out of Tony's book. Run. They could all deal with the director.

"You're on your own guys!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the direction where he saw Loki doing something he couldn't quite make out with Tony, whatever it was, it was most likely far more unpleasant than what had been done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't see where the ending was going so I thought, Director Fury can end it... Again!  
> A kudos gets you Loki's helmet (without any sort of punishment). A subscription gets you his whole outfit. :D (Again, without the fear of him murdering you for it.)


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, now how am I going to get them to cosplay...  
> So, I really wasn't sure what/how to write this, I mean, it doesn't seem like something they'd all just do so that's why it's a bit chop and change. Sorry for the shorter chapter and that it's been so long since I last updated.
> 
> And yeah, this isn't a very Stoki-ish chapter, this is one for the whole gang.

The problem with Loki and the way he embraced Midgardian culture he could go either way at any time. Sometimes he was the embodiment of class and elegance, a true British gentlemen - it was a little obvious that if anything Loki was the Asgardian version of a Brit. - but at other times, he seemed to turn into a right nerd. Loki would read a book, usually a young adult one or a new adult one, then would come the fangirling, and Tumblr, and Goodreads and god knows what other websites and facebook groups too.

Steve didn't particularly mind, but now it had led to this, to this 'cosplaying'. It was February the fifteenth, the day after valentines day, which meant it was apparently fandom apocalypse day. Nope, Steve had never heard of it either. But apparently the participants had to dress up or act like a character from one of their favourite fandoms. And of course that meant Loki had dragged Steve into this too. And then when Tony heard of it... Well, he didn't do things by half.

What did he want to cosplay as? In all reality he probably would have liked himself to be a fandom, taking over the world take two, it wasn't like he was completely fan-less, seriously more people seemed to like him then they did all the Avengers combined. No, Steve didn't see how Loki had managed that, then again they didn't call him silver tongue for nothing. Luckily, however, they weren't doing anything Avenger themed, but since there was a cosplay party they were all being forced to go to - by Tony - there were still costumes to be had.

Steve wasn't particularly comfortable with his chosen costume, a Spartan for the film '300' which basically meant he was practically naked, but when Loki set his mind towards something he really set his mind towards something. Steve had also seen a French maid costume hanging in the closet, so if that was the alternative then a glorified speedo was good enough. Loki was dressing up as 'Prince Nuada', Steve had absolutely no idea who that was supposed to be but it was fitting that Loki'd choose a prince, what would make it even more ironic would be if this fictional prince had daddy problems and tried to take over Earth too!

* * *

Everyone was now at the party, and as per usual Tony hadn't failed to keep up to his standards. Music was coming from a DJ in the corner, there were plenty of people in costumes bustling about as well as numerous other things.

"Hey, Steve!" Tony called from somewhere, Steve turned around trying to find him, that's when he landed upon someone who looked to be a shorter Loki.

"Tony?" He asked, unsure.

"You like?" Tony replied, cocking an eyebrow. "He's a certified fandom now. I mean, if he gets any more fans he'll become an actual religion, just don't let him know that." Upon taking a closer look Steve noticed how accurate the costume was.

"Wait, is that..." He trailed off, seriously, the outfit looked like the real thing, at least parts of it. Steve still remembered the last time he tried to even touch Loki's formal Asgardian attire, he was pretty sure Tony had remembered too.

"Yup, the real helmet." Maybe Tony was just too drunk to care, that sounded like him.

"You know he's going to kill you right? And by that I mean, literally gut you." Steve said in a nonchalant manner, he was all for trying to restrain the God but he wasn't all too sure he could get between an Asgardian and their prized piece of clothing. Just then Natasha, or cat woman as she was dressed as, walked up to the two men.

"Hey you two, not fighting already?" She asked, resting an arm on Steve's shoulder.

"Cat woman. You were told to come in a costume Tasha, not your uniform." Tony said, Steve would have defended Natasha - not that she needed it - but he did have a point. After all her uniform was a skin tight costume, in black, and that was basically cat woman's too, and then of course there was the assassin-ness. But Steve wasn't going to point that out, trained killer and all that, not someone you wanted to offend when drunk.

All three turned just in time to see deadpool (Clint) run across the room, doing... Something. Steve wasn't entirely sure what, he passed in a sort of blur. What the hell was Clint on? Seriously, he could act really... Random? Was random really the word? Maybe crazy, psychotic, worrying. Yeah, one of those, at times.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to go and have a talk with Einstein." Tony said, walking over to Bruce who was busy chatting to a group that consisted of a few men and women, no doubt telling some tail of how he cured some poor child in India from some supposedly incurable disease, knowing Banner, he'd done just that. In all fairness, that man  _was_ a genius.

So the list of everyone and their costumes: Loki, Prince Nuada from hellboy II (a movie Steve hadn't heard of), himself a spartan (from the movie 300, which was one of the few Steve had watched, but was too bloody for his tastes.) Tony, as Loki (now Steve  _had_ heard of that handsome fellow), Natasha as Cat Woman... (from the film.. Cat woman? In all honesty Steve had no clue), Bruce was Einstein, Thor was in Asgard and Clint was Deadpool (who was, according to Cilnt, 'actually a real person'). Steve really needed to get up to date with the seventy years or so worth of films he'd missed, you could hardly ever understand a reference, as in one every five-hundred Stark made a day.

* * *

The night went great, everyone bar Steve got drunk (since he healed faster than an Asgardian drinking  _still_ wasn't that wise an option, not unless he wanted to drink a liquor store out of business) even Loki got drunk, and what a sight that was. Seriously, you would not have guessed he'd be like that when intoxicated, would. Not. Have. Guessed. And coming from Steve, his lover, the man Steve liked to think knew Loki best, that was saying something... Or was it. He wasn't all that sure how much Loki kept from him and everyone else, but that was a thought for another time.

Right now, Steve was just waiting for everyone to wake up, huge hangovers and all. He wondered when Thor would return from Asgard, he had been gone for about a week now, he was usually gone for about this long whenever he went home. Princely matters to attend to.

Steve wondered where Loki's helmet had landed, Tony better hope to god that it was put safely back wherever Loki kept it, and was put back  _exactly_ how Loki'd left it, because damn, that guy was observant. The god had been so drunk last night that when walking around with Tony (who was just as drunk) he hadn't noticed what Tony was wearing but when he woke up, sober, Tony better hide.

Not long after people began getting up, first Natasha and Bruce (no surprise there) who had drank the least. All three were busy eating pancakes left over from the previous day when Clint and Tony wandered in from opposite directions, both looking completely dishevelled.

"What the fuck did I drink last night?" Clint asked, stumbling over to the table and cradling his head in his hands.

"I believe you had vodka mixed in with Thor's hidden stash of Asgardian mead." JARVIS replied in his usual know-it-all manner.

"Yup, makes sense." Clint muttered to himself, Steve sympathised, that Asgardian alcohol was some serious stuff.

 About ten minutes later Loki walked in, from the elevator. Steve frowned, he was sure he hadn't seen Loki leave yet today. And how was he not hungover? Loki looked as far from hungover as you could get, walked in his signature suit, twirling his cane in hand as if any minute he would break into dance. He flashed Steve a smile before turning to face Tony, his expression changing fro happy to cold.

"Now, Stark.... Where is my helmet?" He asked, everyone looked towards Tony expectantly, not at all surprised he hadn't thought to put it back before Loki was in his right state of mind.

"Um...." Stark avoided Loki's gaze, suddenly finding the patterns on the counter very interesting. "I lost it?" He replied, more as a question than a statement.

"You lost it?" Loki said, deadly calm. That in itself was not a good sign.

"Yes?" Tony replied after a pregnant pause.

"Hm." Loki said, still deadly calm. "Okay." Steve narrowed his eyes, no way was Loki okay with this, last time Steve had even touched his helmet he started shouting the place down.

"Okay?" Tony said, now narrowing his eyes too.

"Okay." Loki confirmed before turning around, smirking and leaving the room. There was a flash of green magic and where Tony had previously been was now... Nothing. Well, yeah, this sure would be a fun game of hide and seek.

**(A/N: So, I know this is a STOKI thing and all that but this particular chapter will lead to something else. I'm planning on writing another story soon, once I've finished the ones I'm doing now, a Loki-transported-Tony-to-Jotunheim one, so this is like the prologue to that.)**


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, more a drabble really.

Loki and Steve were both running a little low on clothing, surprising just how many outfits got ruined when fighting battles against villains, of course there was a fair amount of clothing that got ruined in the space between their front door and their bedroom but Steve would never admit that. It had got to the point where Steve conceded to the idea of going shopping.

Steve wasn't sure what Loki's thoughts would be on shopping, he might be offended by the very suggestion he could imagine what the God would say now; "Shopping. Me? You expect me to participate in the menial tasks of petty mortals?!" Or perhaps he'd be intrigued by it, he probably hadn't set foot in a clothes shop before. However Steve thought disinterest would be the most likely out of the three.

What Steve hadn't expected was for some sort of fashion diva side of Loki to emerge. Everybody knew Loki had a particular taste in clothing, nothing less than designer, mostly suits, classy and elegant and an unhealthy obsession with the colour green.

They were in the third shop, didn't sound too bad did it? Well this was the third suit shop, and lucky for Steve this one was about as upmarket and full of rich people (There were plenty of words to describe these people but Steve wasn't one for name calling).

Steve was currently standing with a tailor measuring every inch of him, with hands that seemed to stray a little too often,  the captain was surprised Loki hadn't done anything yet. Loki was too busy chatting animatedly with the tailor about what cut to get, trimmings, material and generally a whole load of things Steve didn't understand one bit.

It wasn't long until Loki had stepped forwards and there were too many touches (of a platonic nature, the two people were too busy talking suits it seemed they had even forgotten he was an actual live person standing there). A third man - one Steve vaguely recognized as an acquaintance of Stark - had somehow entered the conversation and after measurements had finally been taking were off to somewhere to talk suits. Loki shot him a quick smile as Steve was left to go sit on a nearby sofa. He would let the God have his moment, it's not like he would be able to give any input.

"Now, let's see if I can learn more about this phone thing." Steve muttered to himself, it was one of the most complicated devices he had ever had in his possession.

* * *

By the end of the day Steve had a new suit soon to be delivered and some more jeans, t-shirts, and gym clothes. Loki however had three suits with him, another two on the way, two pairs of blue skinny jeans, some black leather trousers, a few shirts and ties, shoes, some of those vintage boots you saw the modern day 'nerds' wearing (he was halfway to looking like the eleventh doctor, Doctor Who was a show he found he liked rather a lot) three new (very influential) friends and a personal tailor.

"Glad to see you enjoyed yourself." Steve told Loki as they entered the elevator in Stark Tower. Loki looked back with a genuine grin on his face.

"I'm sorry if I went a bit overboard, shopping is one of my guilty pleasures." Loki said, not at all apologetically.

"One of them? What others do you have?"

"You." Loki shot him a smirk filled with far too much amusement for Steve's liking, the God always had sex on his mind, it wasn't even funny any more Steve was far too reserved to keep up with Loki (that was something the God planned to change, Steve need to get his head out of the forties and into the twenty-first century).

"Do you mind if I run ahead and drop these off in our room?" Loki asked as he looked up to see they were only just passing the seventh floor. Seven out of eighty. Elevators were far too slow.

"No go ahead." 

A floor later Thor stepped onto the elevator and saw Steve carrying several bags and boxes (most of which belonged to Loki).

"Did you leave to procure clothing for my brother?" Steve nodded. "You poor man."

 


	9. Hanging with Friends

Loki stayed in the Avengers tower. He tolerated the Avengers; but they were not his friends. They did not fully accept him and he did not even bother to try an accept them. If it weren't for Steven he most likely would have murdered the ungrateful mortals already.

Loki did, however, have his own set of friends. More than one set of friends, just like everyone else.

The group of highflyers were exclusively his friends. They had no ties to the Avengers, and not to Steven. Which was fine because Rogers had some friends that would make Loki stick out like a sore thumb.

These people were made of old money, just like himself they would be perfectly happy spending their whole lives in formal wear, they were well educated, and weren't at all like Thor, well, if you excluded Ryan and Sandra when they were on hunting trips, they turned brutal then.

However, Loki had another group of friends where both he and Steve were welcome. They were more down to earth, liked art and the calming quiet but could also appreciate the fun of just letting go and fangirling. That was important too.

Steve and himself were among this group of friends today, all seven people sat in Karlie's apartment, which was more like a cluttered library really.

Everyone sat in a circle on cushions placed haphazardly on the ground. Charlene and Tom were in animated conversation about the latest exhibition in a local art gallery, Steve was taking great interest in this conversation. Loki was planning on taking Steve to this exhibition the following day, a surprise for the captain.

Loki was in a listening mood today, it happened sometimes, he would go days without speaking at all, not because of something petty like depression, but just because it was nice.

His hand was entwined with his lover's and Loki was tracing runes for a spell he hasn't done in eons on Steve's arm, a small smile on his lips. Around him people were talking happily.

_Yes_ , Loki thought to himself, he too liked this group of friends greatly.


End file.
